Je Te Veux
by marshmellow.rose
Summary: Seiso is running on a deficit and Kira is the one making the decisions. What happens when Lili looses her power, and the only way to save Seiso is to have Lili posess Hino so that she could try to get Kira back into the world of music?
1. Prologue: Departure

_Why must departures be painful?_

_If I had realized it earlier……_

_I wish I could have more time…more time to be with you---_

As Kahoko Hino finished the last note of her piece, she was relieved. It was not about stage fright or anything, it was more about how to make herself upholding the quality of the final concour. In the eyes of the audience, Hino's thinking or reasoning would not have mattered anyway; after all, she is just someone from the General Studies department and it is not expected that she will be playing at the level of other fellow contestants---not even Ryotarou Tsuchiura---another contestant in the same department as herself. Although Hino was really happy that she tried her best, it did not take too long for her to realize that she won the last place once again.

"_Well, I tried……"_ She told herself and remembered all the joy and happiness of the days when she was practising and conversing with others in the concour group. _"Even though I am still doing poorly,"_ she smiled as she was putting away her instrument, _"I really like violin."_

"_Kahoko Hino……"_

Hino looked around and found a small glowing light hovering above her – it was Lili, the Fata who brought her into the world of music.

"Lili……" Hino greeted her small companion.

Lili lowered herself into the palms of Hino and smiled, "I'm impressed, you've worked really hard." As Lili finished her sentence, Hino felt a sudden sense of guilt growing in her conscience. Even though Lili was the one who forcefully dragged her into being a participant of the concour, Hino knows very well that the only one who she can blame for this miserable result is none other than herself.

"No…I'm sorry Lili……" Hino whispered quietly, trying very hard not to break into tears. "I couldn't do a great job at the end……How embarrassing of me. I am sorry." She lowered her head in shame and maintained the posture so that Lili could not see her expression.

"What are you talking about?!" Lili couldn't hold back anymore. She looked at Hino with her amethyst coloured eyes. At that moment Hino realized how serious Lili is with her words. While Lili is fully aware that Hino joined the concour involuntarily, she also knows that Hino tried very hard practising day and night. How could Lili – let alone anyone – consider that a failure? If anything, it is only a matter of time until Hino can fully grasp the intricacies of the melodies and the techniques of the violin. "You don't have to apologize! There is no need for you to apologize at all!" Hino looked surprise at Lili, she could not believe what Lili had said. "I am really pleased, so you really don't have to apologize!"

"Thank you, Li---" Just as Hino was about to raise her hand to comfort her friend, Hino felt a small droplet of water on her finger – it was a drop of tear from Lili. "What is going on? Lili?"

"There was a time when I had lost the hope and failed to let others appreciate the joys of music, but you, Kahoko Hino, have brought all the joys and hopes back to me." Why must it be so difficult when these are the things that Lili wanted to say to Hino for a long time? "Even though with full knowledge, knowing that people are talking behind your back, your optimistic attitude towards music brought back the hopes to me. You pursued it…and eventually able to play a piece all by yourself." There was a moment of silence from Lili, and she knew she has to say this to Hino. It's now or never. "I'm here to bid you farewell, Kahoko Hino." Lili breathed hard making sure her own voice does not betray her and she spoke again, "I have completed my task." She tossed the confused high school girl a bitter yet content smile. "Thank you so much, Kahoko Hino…You went through all these trouble for me. It has been a pleasure knowing you. I enjoyed your melodies……"

Little did Lili know that these smiles and appreciation that she displayed makes Hino even more confused. "W-wait Lili? What is the meaning of this?" Hino could not fathom what would entail had Lili been more honest with her earlier. Hino raised her hand in the air again trying to touch the drifting transient figure of Lili. "Can't we see each other again?"

Lili closed her eyes gently and shifted her head towards Hino's hand as though she was cherishing the last warmth from her human friend. "I'll always be…with…you---"

"No, no!!! Please, Lili, please!" After realizing Lili was gone, pristine tears started falling gently down her cheeks, she could not stop her own tears from flowing. Hino cried in a way that she has never imagined she is capable of. It was as though her heart was being cut away and torn apart from her. "What will I be able to do without you, Lili?" She whispered quietly to herself a few times and opened the violin case which she closed earlier. She looked her violin and then she remembered, everything since the first day she met Lili.

"_Hi, I'm Lili! You're the 6__th__ contestant in the concour!"_

"_You can do it, Kahoko Hino! I have faith in you!"_

"_Hmm, what should you wear to the concour?"_

"_You're practising? I'm impressed Kahoko Hino!"_

"_It has been a pleasure knowing you. I enjoyed your melodies……"_

"Lili…" Hino shook her head. "I must be strong." She started wiping tears off her face. _"I had nothing before I met Lili……"_ Hino reached for her violin and removed it from the case. _"Through her, I was able to enter the world of music…and because of that, I gained the most important thing in my life……"_ She placed the violin onto her shoulder and started playing the first song she got from Lili – Ave Maria. _"Lili, I don't know if you can hear it…but thank you…… Thank you for everything, I will continue on with violin. If I do, someday, we will…meet again. We will……"_

Outside, a figure is walking down the empty hallway. Upon hearing the melodies, he paused and closed his eyes as though he was trying to search for the name of the piece. "Ave Maria……" He knew someone is in the room where the music came from, but he did not see the need to go in there. While he does not know who is the one using the practice room, somewhere in his mind, he already labelled this person as incompetent. Surely, even a first year student in Seiso could not be as horrible as whoever it is in the room. Then again, it would not have mattered much to him, because this is not his priority – at least not for now. Just as he started walking again, he remembered the significance these melodies. It was the very first song that he could play on the violin. _But with whom? For whom?_ He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts, after all, it is a part of the past that he does not wish to relate to – a past which he himself condemns it so much that he curses his blood and his lineage myriads of times. "How unpleasant……" was the comment he gave as he took his leave.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thank you very much for reading^^! I am really sorry if my English grammar is really poor, I hope that didn't make it too distracting to read ._. This is my first time writing a fic, a fic that doesn't focus on the popular Tsukimori x Hino pairing. I want to bring you guys something new and hope that people would understand the reasons behind this new character. This chapter is the last portion from chapter 45 of the manga, and this story will be a mix of the game/manga/anime. The only difference in the manga compared to the anime/game is that, Lili is gone at the end of season one, and this is what my fic will follow. Since Lili is a Fata and their gender remains ambiguous, for the purposes of this fic, Lili is a 'she'. Again, thank you so much for reading up until this point. I am sincerely looking forward to the feedbacks^^


	2. Chapter 1: First Inspiration

**Chapter 1 – First Inspiration**

With all the "excitements" that Hino got at the practice room and the harbour park the last few days, she could not be more ready than to receive another surprise. To make things short, she was startled by a stranger at the practice room who told her that her skills are beyond horrible, then she was told again that it is in her best interest to go home and never bother herself with violin again. Obviously, Hino was really angry and confused about this stranger who calls himself Kiriya Etou. It was not until awhile ago, that the same arrogant narcissist readjusted his impression about her because of how "well" she played Gossec's Gavotte and pacified the two toddlers who were lost.

Hino decided it was too much for the day, and after practising for an hour or so, she started packing up and heading home. After all, it is almost the end of Autumn, and the sun sets sooner day after day. Hino made sure she packed everything properly since it would be really troublesome if she forgets and leaves anything in the park. _Violin in the case – check. Music stand folded properly – check. Music scores…_ Just as Hino was about to gather up the scores that were spread all over the place, a sudden gust of merciless wind blew in her direction.

"_Oh no! I must grab them before they came into contact with water!"_ Hino hurried after her scores, knowing very well how important they are to her. Although the notes on these scores are identical to any other scores, they have sentimental value to Hino – they are what was left from Lili.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Hino counted the pages as she picked them up one by one. Unfortunately, she realized she lost a page when she counted that she has all 23 pages but one in her possession. She is worried, no, she is more than worried – she is hysteric. She could not imagine how it is or what will await her had she really lost that last page. She went around the area frantically looking for the last missing page and disregarded the surrounding landscape. All she had in mind is to find the missing page. Without paying attention to the ground she walks on, Hino slipped and twisted her ankle. Yet, having her ankle twisted did not stop her from looking. Despite the pain in every step she takes, she is fuelled by the determination – the determination of her sentiments. Regardless of whether if she is going to see Lili ever again, what is she going to tell Lili? How is she going to explain to Lili what had happened? There were moments when she wanted to stop because the pain was unbearable, but she did not stop, it was not until---

"Omph…" Hino looked up and saw a man looking down at her with a stoic expression. His expression was so phlegmatic that the first thing that came to Hino's mind was fear and she forgot about the pain in her ankle. "S-sorry, I was in a hurry looking for my—" The man slightly distanced himself from the girl who just ran into him to allow some space between the two of them and he showed her what she has been looking for all along. When Hino saw what was in his hand, she burst into tears. Needless to say, it surprised the man to a certain extent, but he kept his nonchalant visage.

"Th-thank you so much!" Hino clasped the page she was looking for close to herself as though it were her lost child. "I apologize for running into you, a-are you alright, sir?" She winced at her own injury as she said the word 'alright', and it seemed as though the man noticed her wobbling stature. Hino looked up and down scanning the man in front of her, hoping that she did not hurt her saviour. After all, it would be counterproductive, would it not? The man shook his head and offered her his handkerchief. _"Oh dear, how embarrassing I must be looking right now,"_ Hino echoed the idea through her own mind.

"As long as your scores are safe." Words came out of the man's lips for the first time. Although his expression remained the same, the tone in his voice did not seem as emotionless as his looks would indicate. Perhaps his voice betrayed him? Or was it his face that betrayed him? Could it be both or neither? Whatever it is and whatever it may be, Hino has nothing but appreciation and gratefulness for this man in front of her.

While she knew very well that staring at someone is rude, especially someone who just saved her day, she could not conjure or generate what she should say to this man. _"Think Kahoko, think!"_ She kept telling herself to think of other things to say than a simple thank you, but the pain in her ankle caused nothing came to her mind. All that she has in her mind right now is pain and anxiety. In a haze propagated by pain and anxiety, she blurted, "My name is Kahoko, Kahoko Hino! What, what is your name, sir?" Then the next second, she realized she may have erred and it is probably not the best time to do self introductions, she added, "S-so I may thank you properly……" Hino trailed off, hoping that whatever she added a second ago could justify her intention, her anxiety, or excuse herself because of her physical injury, whichever weighs more heavily in her mind right now.

"You look pale," the man approached closer, "you should sit."

"N-no, I'll-I'll be…fine…really." The pain in Hino's ankle did not subside, it grew sharper and she could feel the surrounding area started to swell and ache. She shifted her weight onto her good leg and cringed as she did so. "It was nothing re---"

"You don't look fine at all," the man interrupted. Nothing hurts more than facts, especially ones from your saviour. He looked at her ankle and looked at her again, telling her that he knew what is wrong with her. "Do you have anyone that can take you to the hospital?" He asked without wanting to approach her as a menacing predator.

"No," Hino shook her head, "I am here alone."

"Do you have someone you can call?" As the man asked her, Hino's immediate response is to look through her pockets, but it did not take long for her to realize that she never bring her phone along when she is out practising. It is true that she could have switched the phone to silent, then again, she did not want to be distracted in the middle of a song. When Hino withdrew her hand from the pocket as a result of a fruitless search, her sleeve tugged along the wallet and everything came out in an instant.

"Darn it," Hino whispered to herself. Today is really not her day, and nothing works well. She tried to kneel down slowly hoping that she would not hurt herself any more than she intended to so that she could pick up her own mess without troubling the kind man any further. Before she could complete her action, the man in front of her had already been picking up her belongings. "T-thank you, I really have no intention of troubling you, sir……" The man did not respond to her gratitude, he just kept on gathering her things. Seeing how the man is still picking up her things, Hino felt a sense of guilt and responsibility and decided that she too, should probably try picking up some of her stuff to the best of her ability. As Hino was about to pick up her student ID, the man was also onto the same piece of plastic as well. A faint light flew past between them when their hands were about to come into contact with each other. "Lili?" Hino was surprised by her own eyes, but the light disappeared as soon as she chanted the name of the Fata.

The man withdrew his hand from the card instinctively upon hearing the name. _"Lili."_ The name resonated in his mind, and then he looked at the girl in front of him. _"Could she be?"_ Then somewhere within him, that anger he suppressed for a long time started growing and writhing – it reminded him of something, the tragic event of someone in the past, and it was all her fault.

"Are you okay, sir?" It was not until Hino asked him that question that he was brought back to this world from his own world of hatred. Hino looked at the man with curiosity and wondered if he sprained his ankle as well.

"You should be asking yourself that," said the man with a slight tone of sarcasm, but Hino did not pick that up. Instead, she thanked the man as he handed her the credentials that were dropped earlier, after all, that was all she could do. "Your ankle needs to be treated," he proposed, "It's getting late, and it is not an adult's duty to leave you here. Unfortunately, it's my day off and I do not have my phone with me either." He waited and tried to observe whether if Hino would object to his proposal, but she did not react in any way except for the expression of agony on her face. It probably has to do with the pain, he figured. "You need to be taken to a hospital."

Hino nodded in agreement, but the problem is, how is she going to be brought to the hospital? Surely, he could not be carrying her all the way there. The closest hospital is at least a 30 minute walk away. _"Wait here"_ was the instruction given by the man before he walked away.

While she was alone, Hino kept on wondering who this man is. Although the man said today is his day off, he is still wearing a suit. Moreover, it seemed as though he reacted to the light. Could it be possible that he saw the light too? If so, then who is he? None of the concour members could see Lili or any of the Fatas. They know the Fatas exist, but none of them have seen the Fatas' true form. Hino's mind wondered here and there, the more she thinks about this stranger, the more questions she could come up with. She just could not bring herself to answer all these questions and it is not as though she could ask the man directly either. It would be lucky if he did not think she is crazy or out of her mind.

Before Hino could completely wrap her mind around the issues, the sounds of engine is heard. Hino looked at the direction of the driver's seat, and it was the man she met earlier. She tried to stand up and walk towards the vehicle, but just when she wanted to get up, she lose her balance and fell backwards to where she was sitting. While all this is happening, the man already got out of his car, and before Hino had the opportunity to attempt standing up once more, she was swept off her feet. _"Excuse me"_ were the words that she heard before he lifted her off the ground.

"P-please, I can walk all by myself, y-you really don't have to do that—" Hino protested while she blushed profusely. The man ignored her complaint and shot her a look that challenged her to see the obvious fact – the fact that she is not in the condition to walk, not even to his car.

"I'll drive you there," he whispered into her ear. Ironically, it lessened Hino's burden of guilt. At least she knows this man is not attempting to carry her to a hospital on foot. Even though it seems like the man picked her up easily, deep inside, Hino worried whether if she is too heavy for him. That is what she tried to keep herself occupied with, or else her mind will start to play tricks on her. "Thank you," she said quietly, not forgetting the burning feeling on her cheeks.

The 30 minute walk turns out to be a 5 minute drive. When they arrived at the hospital, Hino was given a form to fill in while the man waited patiently for her. It was not until another 10 minutes later that Hino was given her treatment and another 20 minutes later for it to be done. Turns out it was nothing serious and there is no need for casting or hospitalization. Hino will be able to walk properly after a week, until then, she was instructed by the physician to rest as much as she can.

As both of them are waiting for the prescriptions, Hino noticed that the man is looking at her violin and the scores. "These?" Hino broke the silence between the two. "They are very dear to me. They were given to me by a very very important friend." Hino smiled gently as she touched the violin case. "A small, tiny friend." Hino looked as though she was recounting the days and time she spent with her dear friend. The man felt uneasy at the mentioning of the "small, tiny friend". He kept his displeasure to himself and remained his usual apathetic self, and let the girl do all the talking. "This friend taught me and brought me into the world of music. For that, I am really grateful, and I will be forever in debt to her---"

"Kaho are you all right?" It was Hino's mother. "My gosh, look at you! You shouldn't have pushed yourself!" It would be a lie if Hino's mother is not worried, after all, not getting home at the time when their child said they would will have most parents sitting on their edge. She checked her daughter by touching here and there anxiously making sure she is really unscathed, and from time to time, Hino's soft protest in embarrassment can be heard. After knowing that Hino is well except her ankle injury, her mother turned to the man sitting next to her. "You must be the kind gentleman who helped my daughter. She told me about it on the phone. Thank you so much, I don't know how we could repay your kindness." She looked at him sincerely, hoping that this man would at least tell her what she could do.

"Don't mention it," he stood up preparing to take his leave, "I just happened to be there." As he turned around, Hino reminded herself that she has yet to learn the name of the man who saved her.

"Please wait!" The man stopped upon hearing the teenage girl's voice. "Could you please tell me what your name is?" He looked behind him and gave the girl a kind and serene expression. Hino was frozen in time. She was surprised by what she saw. _Was that…a smile?_ Hino was baffled by what she was really seeing. For that moment, that frame, Hino was very sure that it was a smile. But was it because that man had been a saint to her for the day that his expressions, no matter how apathetic or detached they may be, have begun to soften and taken the shape of benevolence in her own mind? This is yet another one of her own questions that she could not answer. "W-wait, sir!" This time, he did not stop and left the scene.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for reading up until this point^^ I hope you all enjoyed it! A question I would like to ask everyone is that, should I be using the suffixes like -chan/-san/-senpai? I have consulted many wonderful fics here and it seems that a majority of them stick with the Japanese suffixes. However, my English teacher told me that if I am writing a story in a certain language, I should stick to that language unless I am trying to explain something. So I would like to know whether if suffix or lack thereof would be the most preferred by all? Again, I couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate you reading, even if you didn't bother to leave me a review. So thank you, THANK YOU^^


End file.
